Yu-Gi-Oh One-shot Duels
by New Nexus
Summary: Using reviews from Yugioh fans, I will write out duels between various people and decks, from any Season (excluding Zexal, in my opinion, they went too far) R
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, New Nexus here, and guess what? I love Yugioh! So now until, forever, I'll will take your requests and write out my own duels! So you can either review two people you'd like to duel, or two types of deck (Destiny Heroes, Crystal Beasts, Cloudian, etc…) or, one of my favourites, you may create your own cards on a card maker, then email me at fewger1 the link to your various cards, and I will use them for a story. So guys, get thinking, or get creating!


	2. Zane-Kiryu-Dartz

**Suggested by: IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumour. Guys I'll be honest, I know who Zane is and I know who Kiryu is, but this Dartz guy is a mystery to me. So, let's see what I can whip up.**

The three men stared each other down. They had no idea how they got here, they only knew one would walk away. Activating their duel disks, they looked to each once more before each drawing five cards. The numbers on their disks swirled and stopped at 4,000 each. The grey haired man drew an extra card from his deck. Smirking to himself, he placed one of these cards face-down.

"This is my Infernity Knight" Kiryu had a maniacal look on his face. With the placing of the card, and knight in full armor, with a long shark fin blade arose from the ground. Flashing beside him was a counter marking up to 1400 ATT. With that, Kiryu wavered his hand, motioning his turn was over.

Zane stepped up next, drawing a sixth card from his deck. Unlike the other two, he was not smirking, feeling that he had some dis-advantage to these men. With no other cards in play, he placed down his Cyber Dragon. An exception in his deck, which had changed many a times over his underground duels. None-the-less, there stood a sleek, silver dragon made only of what looked to be the strongest metal. He also threw down an Exploder Dragon, the Cyber Dragon having been a special summon. Beside the dragon, tiny in comparison to the metallic dragon beside _it_, was another counter marking 1000 ATT, whilst the Cyber Dragon stood at a reasonable 2100 ATT. Zane placed two more cards face-down, and ended.

The final man accessed the field before drawing his sixth card. Evaluating his hand, he played down an Orichalcos Malevolence. With that, a large flaming monster arose from the ground, standing with a simple 1500 ATT.

Smirking, he said," This is The Seal of Orichalcos, whilst it lays on the field, all my monsters gain a good 500 ATT. Any chance of destroying this card is inevitable" he finished. Sure enough, the flicker beside the flaming beast flickered to 2000. Targeting the night across the field, he motioned for his beast to finish his prey. Flames busted the knight apart, whilst the extra bit of fire found its way to the owner of the deceased. Kiryu's life points whirled until they hit 3,400. "I'm done" he stepped back to lean against a wall.

Kiryu was laughing-laughing! It wasn't a pleasant, cheerful laugh, but the laugh of a true mad man. Taking two cards from his hand, and casting them to the depths of the card grave, the Infernity Knight formed once again on the field. The other two duelists showed no sign of surprise, having known there was more to his plan.

It could be said, that, two of the men could easily finish one off together, then the duel would be easier in both their favors. However words were scarce and having not met each other until now, no past agreements had been made. So, this was, and shall be ever called, a three-way battle. Having not met ever before, this was a most peculiar battle, no history of the other two in any man's mind.

Kiryu drew a third card from his deck.

"Infernity Launcher" was placed into the spell/trap card slot. Activating that cards effect, he threw away an Infernity Beast. With the flick of his hand, Infernity Knight shattered to shards of glass. Replacing it, stood a monster similar. Although slightly taller, and wielding a large bow instead of a blade, stood Infernity Archer.

Drawing back his golden tipped arrow in the notch, he released it towards Dartz, where it swerved past the fire beast, and struck straight into Dartz' chest.

"Im-possible" he stuttered. There was no way, he thought, the attack could avoid his monster, which would have equaled, and hit him full on. But of course, he neglected one thing;

"The effect" Kiryu proclaimed. "With no cards on my hand," he held up his bare hands to signify his claim. "I am able to allow my monster to strike you directly" he placed his hands back to his sides.

Zane ignored this, drawing a card from his deck. With the draw of this card, Zane had two choices. The card he held in his hand was a Polymerization, but the more important card, was the second Cyber Dragon he held. A Cyber Barrier Dragon was placed between the two. The two choices: Finish off the man with 2,000 life points then get a head start on Kiryu, or, Deal some damage towards Kiryu, putting him above the three.

"I activate Polymerization, fusing my two Cyber Dragons to create; Cyber Twin Dragon!" pointing towards the weakened man, who now contained fear within his eyes. One of the heads of the twin headed metallic monster blasted a purple blast of light towards him. When the light died down, there was nothing, not even ashes.

Both men finally let out a faint gasp. They were unaware of the stakes of this game.

Gathering their thoughts, the two men returned toward their main goal; surviving. Zane directed the second head of his beast towards the archer. The purple light erupted from the mouth of the metallic head, and sailed towards the Infernity Archer.

Expecting dust and another eight-hundred life points less, you could expect him to be surprised when the monster stood firmly. In-front of the archer was the card played at the beginning of the match, an Infernity Force. The purple light was sucked into the trap card, then released towards Zane's monster.

His dragon slowly started to crack, then finally, shattered. With that, Zane's turn ended, possibly along with his life.

Kiryu drew a card from his deck, it being the only one in his hand. So long as no monster he played exceeded 2000 or more ATT, Zane would have another turn to re-strategize.

Unfortunately, he had more than 2000 ATT in his hand.

"Infernity Beetle" Kiryu said before placing a card onto his disk. A slightly giant beetle fluttered onto the field. Kiryu, however, snatched the beetle from the disk, then slid it into his graveyard. "Thanks to the effect of my Infernity Beetle, with no cards in my hand, I tribute one, and get two" he smiled maniacally. Two creatures began forming on the field, finally adding up to two new beetles.

The Infernity Archer drew the arrow back as far as the string reached, then, released. It pierced Zane in the chest, causing the same reaction from the other man. His life point meter buzzed and whirled until it came upon 2,000. After Zane regained his composure, he had enough time to witness the blue flashed coming upon him. All he heard before blacking out was the sound of buzzing, and the laugh of a truly mad, evil man!


End file.
